Episode 177 (28th October 1986)
Plot Pauline senses something is wrong with Pete and asks Lou to have words with Pat for her. Mehmet furiously returns to the café after a two-hour round trip for another hoax cab call. He then receives post and upon opening it is embarrassed to see it is a sexy male underwear magazine. Hannah tells Naima she saw her leaving Colin's flat, and tries to get the gossip out of her about what went on between the pair. Lou visits Pat at The Vic and demands she meets her at her house in the evening. Debbie sees a male on the market who looks just like Andy and is mesmerised by him. Naima tells Debbie she should meet Colin, as he does not know Andy so would help take her mind off of him. Ali comes off the phone to the social services. They have said they will send papers to him and Sue for them to fill out to see if they are eligible to adopt a child. Debbie takes Colin an order over to his flat. He invites her in for a coffee. Mehmet tells Ali that Mary is going to get what is coming to her for messing him about. Sue tells Ali and Mehmet to let her deal with the situation. Colin asks Debbie about Pauline. Sue visits Mary and asks her to stop her revenge campaign against Mehmet as it is affecting her and Ali as well. Mary agrees to stop and then tells Sue that she has quit her job as they gave her a promotion which included reading menus - a skill she has not got enough practice in. She tells Sue she will have to wait six weeks for benefit money and then cries in Sue's arms. Colin shows Pauline around his flat. She asks if he has a girlfriend who designed the flat as it looks as though a woman has done it up, but Colin embarrassingly admits he designed it himself. Arthur is not impressed with the workload Pauline is taking on. Pat then visits and receives a harsh talking to from Lou. Lou tells Pat to stay away from Pete as he has a good life and has been better off since she has been out of it. Lou then accuses Pat of lying to marry Pete when she was pregnant, as she was not pregnant with Pete's baby, but was actually pregnant with his brother, Kenny Beale's, baby. Pauline overhears the conversation from the kitchen and sneaks out before anyone realises she was there. Harry decides the band is over, while Simon says that Harry was the one who switched the tapes over. Angie has another meeting with her therapist. She tells him that she has now got what she wanted out of her relationship because she lied and said she was dying, though she now wishes he was. Cast Regular cast *Angie Watts - Anita Dobson *Simon Wicks - Nick Berry *Pat Wicks - Pam St. Clement *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Pete Beale - Peter Dean *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Lou Beale - Anna Wing *Dr. Legg - Leonard Fenton *Hannah Carpenter - Sally Sagoe *Tony Carpenter - Oscar James *Colin Russell - Michael Cashman *Debbie Wilkins - Shirley Cheriton *Naima Jeffery - Shreela Ghosh *Mary Smith - Linda Davidson *Sue Osman - Sandy Ratcliff *Mehmet Osman - Haluk Bilginer *Ali Osman - Nejdet Salih *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Kelvin Carpenter - Paul J. Medford Guest cast *Big Ron - Ron Tarr (Credited as "Stall Holder") *Mr. Grant - Graeme Eton *Eddie Hunter - Simon Henderson *Harry Reynolds - Gareth Potter Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public *3A Albert Square - Living room *23B Albert Square *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *First Til Last *Launderette *Al's Café *Walford Community Hall *Unknown psychiatrist suite Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'Who do any of you Beales think you are?' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 21,350,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1986 episodes